DP crossover challenges
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: I have so many ideas for Danny Phantom stories but I can't write them either because I get distracted, writer's block, or lazy sooo to any who want a challenge see if you write these weird combinations. XD Possible xovers include Supernatural, HTTYD, Brave, Ranma 1/2, Harry Potter, Pokemon,One Piece, Secret Trio, and any others I can think of. ;P May include regular challenges.
1. Cambion Danny

_**DP x SUPERNATURAL: Cambion Danny**_

I have like four different ideas for Danny Phantom crossover fic that I have developed, two are supernatural, one is Pokémon and the other is a secret trio one. Unfortunately for me I can never find/keep the motivation needed to write them. So I'm going to post all the crossover ones as chapters and the plain DP ones as separate challenges to see if someone is willing to write it for me. So if anyone wants to go ahead just say it's my idea. I also might draw a bunch of fan art for my ideas depending on what strikes me at the moment so look out for that too. So here's my first plot bunny which I calls **Cambion Danny**:

2 years after the beginning of DP (no Phantom Planet) Danny starts going through some weird changes he is gaining more power in his ghost **and** human form. Later he starts hearing whispers and starts noticing things others aren't.

He ends up freaking out and goes to Clockwork for help to figure out what's wrong with him. CW tells him that down his family line one of his ancestors was an angel. His angelic powers/abilities which has been dormant his whole life and would have stayed that way if not for the Ghost Portal accident which jump started them to develop but it took a while to emerge because it was combining with his ghost powers.

CW then told Danny that he had to be sent to someone who could teach him to control his new powers and form. He gives him a medallion that would teleport him to his teacher (Castiel) after he gets his stuff packed.

Danny goes back home to get his stuff while telling his friends and sister to come up for an excuse for why he will be gone for the summer. (They say he is going to camp or something)

Later Danny pops up when Castiel is with Sam & Dean. After the very hostile greeting he explains why he is here and what he is partially. Ends up helping them on jobs and learning about all the supernatural beings there are.

**Other details**

v Danny is also crucial for the apocalypse like Sam & Dean (optional)

v Ends up being good friends with Dean & Gabriel

v Develops an aversion to almost all angels ( exemptions being Castiel, Gabriel, Anna & other nice ones)


	2. Hunters Danny & Dani

**DP x SUPERNATURAL: Hunter Danny & Dani**

Here is the second plot bunny for this crossover that I have XD (again no PP actually for all my DP plots assume no phantom planet unless said otherwise also most of this will have Danny& Dani as father/daughter)

3 years after the ghost portal accident Danny, Sam, & his family go on a camping trip in one of the national parks unfortunately they run into a wendigo. Maddie, Jack & Sam end up get captured by it and killed even though they put up a good fight.

Distraught by what happened Danny chases after the monster on his own as a human forgetting about his ghost powers in his emotional state (which is probably a good thing) when he encounters a Hunter trying to kill it who he helps happily. After that the Danny questions the Hunter on what he does and his knowledge and asks him if he could teach him. (Can be a made up hunter or from the show just not Sam & Dean)

Later in Amity Park Jazz (wasn't with the others so she survived), Tucker (couldn't go), Valerie (knows about his secret helps him when he is out of town), Dani (Didn't want to go stayed with Valerie to help out), and even Vlad tried to help Danny get over his grief and depression over not being able to save them.

He decides to seek out the Hunter so that he can be one since he can't take living in Amity after his parents & Sam's death. Since Jazz still has college & an internship to complete she can't take care of him so Danny convinces her to let him go. Danny promises Tucker & Valerie to keep them updated and to call when he needs help.

Danny is then forced by Dani to take her with him since she believes he will need back up and someone who can fix him when he needs it (Plus she guilt trips him that she can't keep mooching off of Valerie and **he **was the one to adopt her as a daughter) _'plus I also have ghost powers so whether you want to or not I'm going!'._

Surprisingly Vlad also helps by saying he will finance his new career and give him help by locating books or weapons he needs both legal & illegal ones though he has a condition that both Danny and Dani continue/start their education. He knows this is a form of repentance & revenge for Danny because he blames himself for not being there to save them.

So for 3 months Danny & Dani drive around learning all about being hunters from the people the first hunter suggested to Danny. In the 3rd month they learn about Bobby and seek him out to learn more. Later after spending time with him Bobby learns about their secret which he is fine with. When they chance upon Sam & Dean on a hunt and end up helping them.

**Other details**

v Danny & Dean tend to butthead a little but bond over old cars & there protective instinct for their charges.

v Danny is very polite with Castiel who is a bit Skittish around him & Dani because they are halfas.

v Sam & Danny hit it well off and Dani sees him as a good uncle figure also Dean. (later on)

v Danny & Dani become entangled more with Sam & Dean when Demons start to attack them.

v Later they learn that Danny will become the ghost king and Dani is the princess.

v Danny & Dani both take online classes to keep up with their education Laptops provided by Vlad.

v Dani & Vlad have come to a truce because for Danny since he needs their help to keep his mental, emotional, & physical health well. As time passes both younger halfas view Vlad as an uncle figure.

v Tucker & Jazz end up providing tech & research support as well as back up with Valerie. And join them on hunts when they need help or when they are close by.


End file.
